1. Related Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,430 issued to Drake and Herrin in 1997 there is illustrated new wall to wall carpeting applied directly over worn carpeting having a backing secured to a hard floor surface, by spraying an adhesive onto the top pile surface of the old carpet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,484 issued to Higgins in 1983 there is illustrated an underlay for carpets having a scrim supported lower foam rubber portion and a Mylar upper portion having adhesive on both sides to provide an attachment to the lower portion and an adhesive upper portion for attachment to a carpet tile. The upper portion is protected by a release paper, which is removed before installation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,268 issued to Hoopengardner in 1994 there is illustrated a carpet pad having a pressure sensitive adhesive for retaining the carpet and pad in place on a floor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,399 issued to Hoopengardner in 1991 there is illustrated a carpet cushion of compressible foam having a pressure sensitive adhesive applied for retaining the carpet and pad in place on a floor, and having a spacer element laid into the adhesive after the adhesive is applied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,567 issued to Reuben in 1989 there is illustrated an automobile carpet having a carpet pad attaching means removably connected by a pressure sensitive adhesive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,170 issued to Hoopengardner in 1989 there is illustrated a carpet and pad with a pressure sensitive adhesive on one surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,774 issued to Hoopengardner in 1989 there is illustrated a carpet and pad with a pressure sensitive adhesive on its upper and lower surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,770 issued to Hoopengardner in 1992 there is illustrated a carpet and pad with a sealed surface and pressure sensitive adhesive applied to one or both sealed surfaces of the pad. Also illustrated is application of a hot melt pressure sensitive adhesive onto an unsealed pad surface.
2. Field of the Invention
In the installation of carpeting, it is known to place a carpet mat made of urethane foam or other open cell compressible material between the carpet and the floor. It is also known to use a pressure sensitive adhesive to bond the carpet to the carpet mat, and/or to bond the carpet mat to the floor. These inventions have been applied to wall to wall carpet systems. Because of the permeability of conventional carpet mat materials, undesirable wicking of the adhesive material into the mat occurs. Additionally, conventional systems are designed for comfortable walking, but provide inadequate protection during a fall.
It is desirable to eliminate the problem of wicking of adhesive material into the compressible material of the carpet mat. It is also desirable to develop a shock absorbing carpet system that protects people from injury in the event of a fall, where activity is such that a fall is likely. Places where the likelihood of a fall exists often host a variety of different events, or the use of a space of multiple utility, with varying requirements for the size and design of the flooring. Accordingly, there is a need for a shock absorbing carpet mat assembly that is both portable and configurable, into a variety of shapes and sizes.